


Like Heavy Rainfall

by LonelyAuthor3112



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Gemitals, Gems In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112
Summary: After a successful escapade on Earth as the Crystal Gems, Pearl and the faux Rose Quartz decide to take a stroll through the woods.Little does Pearl know she’s going to have another gem’s business to take care of.





	Like Heavy Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred here from Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!

All gems are designed with a purpose. A job. There's no way around it. Though, what if you try to find one? You'd be shattered the moment the dignitary gems get their "spotless" hands on you. But are those hands really clean? No particles of dirt to speak of?

Of course not. Not in the eyes of rebels, anyway. They're murky with sin. Every gem who follows Homeworld's formulaic ecosystem and hierarchy would guiltlessly snatch so-called trouble makers by their collars so they never experience the rush of adrenaline from rule-breaking again.

Those uptight gems have crystalline blood on their hands. Which is why some vow to right it. "Some" referring to the newly-arisen Crystal Gems. Despite the seemingly black and white viewpoints, there is a grey area. Not quite traitor - but not quite follower, either.

Aristocratic gems have it easy. They're viewed as graceful. Untouchable. Envy-inducing. No-one would bother them, and no-one would ignore them. They may have jobs, but usually the more glamorous of occupations rather than fighting wars and serving any gem they're assigned to. But of course, a few would only serve out of fear. If they could run, they would. However, why risk being caught and brutally executed?

Being free is a ticking time bomb of a life - it's only a matter of time before you're swept away and broken. Just as you should have been before.

————————————

Small chuckles filled the adumbral wildwood, among reticent footsteps through the pasture.

"You must have seen how majorly that Agate hesitated when I approached her from behind. As if she expected a sword-wielding Pearl to bow in respect! 'Oh, I beg your pardon, your clarity, please, take this deep thrust of my weapon as a token of my loyalty!'" the peach-haired Pearl boasted, a smug grin painted across her pale face. 

Her pride only increased when the faux Rose Quartz gave a light laugh. A sonorous, sensational sound to Pearl.

"She herself would have been the one bowing if she knew just who you belonged to," Rose jested. "It's baffling just how oblivious they are once you no longer don the insignia of a Pink Diamond on your form."

They shared another chortle of laughter at their verbal mockery of Homeworld. The mere millisecond the Quartz paused, standing still, Pearl followed suit, completely straight. Glittering black eyes moved to rest on the shorter, slimmer gem. If she had a heart, it would have stopped just at those gorgeous eyes gazing at her. 

Her attention was grasped once her owner began to speak, "Pearl, I need to ask you something. And.. for once, answer for yourself. Not as what I myself would want. Could you do that for me?"

Sweet stars, that soft tone. "D-I, well, u-uhhm." Instead of continuing to babble helplessly, Pearl covered her mouth daintily with her hand and nodded. 

A gentle smile lit Rose's lips. "Well, it regards what we've been doing. Once we're finished doing this.. protecting this colony.. what do you want to do? We probably won't be able to go back to Yellow, Blue, or.. or even, White, after this.. where would we go?"

The question raced through Pearl's mind for a good moment. Homeworld was where she'd spent a majority of her entire existence over the millennia. It had been countless centuries since she'd ever stepped foot on one of her Diamond's Colonies. And this one was so unique - special, especially to Pink. Considering the fact all she wanted to do was stay by Pink's side, somewhere safe, where no-one could interfere..

Pearl took a deep breath. "I—..I want to—"

What was going to be something of a confession was cut off as a thorough rustle of leaves could be heard, as well as a drip of liquid. Before any rational thought could be conceived, Pearl stepped in front of Rose with her sword readied, pacing carefully towards the shrubbery the sound emitted from.

Mid-way to the collection of bushes, Pearl's sinuses were hit with an intriguing scent. It was unique - nothing that she'd smelt before. Not even on Earth. It was potent, yet an oddly pleasant scent. One that drew her in like a moth to a flame. Carefully brushing the thorns aside to step into the small, leaf-scattered area, Pearl feasted her eyes on a slightly shorter figure, blue-skinned and subtly shivering as she stared right back like a deer in the headlights. 

The gem had tousled blue hair, deep ocean-blue eyes and graceful, smooth legs from what she could see was not covered by the skirt. Pearl almost couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Pearl? Is there anyone there?"

Rose's question made her almost jump, but she straightened her composure. Pearl made a motion of putting her finger to her lips to the new gem. "I.. No. There isn't. I'll keep looking around here, though. You search that area, just in case."

Seeing the Quartz nod out of the corner of her eye and venture further into the undergrowth, Pearl gave a sigh of relief. She knelt down next to the blue gem. "Please don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. But why are you here?" the lithe one whispered.

After overcoming her fear, the shorter one spoke. "I—.. I'm a Lapis Lazuli. I was here to terraform, but got distracted and.. now I'm stuck here." Her voice was nervous and anxious, with a slight hint of discomfort. But why were cheeks flushed such a deep blue?

"Well.. aren't you a Lapis? You could fly away?" Pearl suggested with an air of confusion.

Lapis shook her head shakily. "N-No. I'm.. not in the best condition."

Pearl rose an eyebrow, looking over Lapis' gem. It had a beautiful dazzle to it. No cracks. No deficiencies. Just perfect. "You appear fine.. Though, your cheeks are rather deep in colour compared to your cobalt skin. Don't mind me, just a second—.."

She gently pressed her knuckles to the Ocean Gem's forehead, surprised by the newfound contented look on her face and indeed startled by the heat radiating off Lapis' skin. A fever? Hesitantly moving her hand to her shoulder, it was still just as tender and hot. It wasn't a fever.

Oddly enough, the scent had grown even stronger around this gem. Maybe she was the source? It was like freshwater. Or.. like heavy rainfall. 

...Oh. Oh.

Pearl's cheeks darkened to a heavy shade of turquoise as she'd connected the dots. The dark cheeks, the scent, the heat of her skin.. it all seemed to click.

"It's.. Heat. I-I don't know if you're aware of.. it, or have experienced it." She states as intellectually as she could in her flustered state.

"What is it..? I mean, I'm experiencing heat, that's simple. Just means I'm warm, right? Then why does it feel like.. t-this?"

Oh, the poor, poor thing. "Not exactly. 'Heat' is the common term for a gem's mating cycle.  
Homeworld gems used to reproduce via copulating, however due to the long process, it was outlawed and deeply shrouded. It still lingers in our anatomy, so we are required to take suppressants, and or find a mate to satisfy our—"

"Can you help me with it?" Lapis piped up.

Pearl froze, her entire face now coated in blush. "W-What?! I-I mean, I most certainly could, but it's an intimate act, something you would do with a gem you.. that you would trust with your life.."

The Lazuli tilted her head, "Well, you're a rebel, aren't you? You've done much worse. And it's just.. assistance, right? It doesn't have to mean anything.."

Her heart ached. She wanted to help this gem so much, but.. she was determined for her first time to be with Rose.. but... it didn't matter. Pearl was hesitant but not selfish. And it would feel good to be able to be at a gem's service once again.

"...Alright, I'll help you. But don't make a sound. If we're caught, things could get messy. Come with me. If we're going to do this, I want to do it somewhere where we'll have some privacy." Pearl receded, gently picking up the heat-stricken Lazuli and carrying her.

Lapis soon settled into the warmth of the renegade's arms, her blush not residing. It made Pearl smile a bit; it was quite an adorable sight. They made it to a small clearing overlooked by tall trees, the leaves draped over the area like a roof. A shallow pool of water, up to about Pearl's ankles, seemed perfect. The water was rather cool, a soothing contrast against Lapis' skin. And gems of her cut were comfortable around water due to how easily it could be manipulated. 

Setting Lapis down in front of her, Pearl gently sidled up to her in a crawl, her hands on either side of the Lazuli. "Let me know if you want me to stop. Understood?" Gaining a nod from the water gem, Pearl took in a soft breath. Her eyes gazed into Lapis', her own filled with curiosity of how this would feel, while the other cerulean pair were screaming just how much anticipation Lapis was running her sexual drive on. Letting her eyes fall shut, she carefully leaned in and allowed their lips to meet in a tender kiss. 

She was blown away by just how soft Lapis' were. Pearl was sure she could have lost herself in them as she brushed her lips over the others at a tentative pace, her hand sliding up to rest on Lapis' cheek. Her plan was to slowly allow Lapis to grow accustomed to smaller sensations so she wouldn't jump when Pearl would descend into more lewd actions. 

She may as well introduce her tongue, she thought, sweeping it gently against her partner's lips. Her eyes widened in surprise when Lapis accepted the silent request, allowing her to slide her tongue into the warm cavern which was the water gem's mouth. Their tongues made contact, the more dominant of the two gasping at the sensation and taste. Once again, her eyes fell shut, finally enjoying the feeling. After their heated linking of lips, Pearl pulled away, panting softly.

"Is this okay?" Pearl asked after catching her breath. She was surprised when, once again, Lapis agreed. 

"Of course, keep going. Please?" Lapis subtly requested.

The desperate tone made Pearl's chest warm with pride. She moved her mouth down to place a trail of kisses from beneath Lapis' chin to the front of her slender neck. Her mouth closed around it, suckling gently at the warm and tender skin with the occasional nibble here and there. Judging by Lapis' soft coos and moans, she was doing a good job.

Starting to smirk and embrace her adventurous side, Pearl slid her hands beneath Lapis' skirt, along her smooth, creamy thighs. Her nimble hands groped, enjoying the feeling of Lapis' skin. She adored the warm tenderness of it - how it was like handling dough. It quickly dawned on her that she was losing focus in the simplest of things. Pearl started to kiss along Lapis' midriff, setting aside her momentary 'distraction'. 

Lapis began to shiver as Pearl got closer to the area between her legs. Of course, there was something in the way. Insistently tugging on the waistband of Lapis' skirt, Pearl purred, "Say, Lazuli, mind removing this for me~?"

Eagerly nodding, Lapis phases off the skirt, now panting and sweating from anticipation. The pale one's eyes fixated on the navy blue garments before her, swiftly noticing the moist fabric and deep scent of arousal. It wasn't a scent of damp lawn from heavy rainfall, as she'd initially thought, but the unique scent of the water gem's building lust. 

"I shouldn't have expected less from the water gem.. all this just over me?" Pearl praised as she laid Lapis' slender legs over her shoulders, now laid flat on her stomach. 

"Well, what did you expect, Pe-EARRLL~!" Lapis' sassy remark transcended into an elongated moan when Pearl traced her thumb over her clit from over the fabric.

"Oh~? You say something, Lapis~?" Pearl teased, leaning back to remove Lapis' panties, allowing them to dangle from her ankle. 

Lapis didn't answer, but tugged Pearl back down to on her stomach so she was back to being eye-to-eye with her dripping folds. The latter gem didn't complain, taking the chance to drag her tongue up Lapis' quivering pussy.  
Her partner almost yelled out at the unfathomable pleasure, before remembering Pearl's earlier warning of being caught and tightly covering her mouth with one hand.

"There's a good gem~" Pearl chided in a seductive tone. She began to direct her licks at Lapis' un-everted clitoris, her middle finger gently slipping between Lapis' folds to slide in and out. Lazuli was practically shaking, over-whelmed by the mind-numbing pleasure that pulsed from between her legs. 

Pearl was beginning to even impress herself with how good of a job she was doing. Her finger curled, rubbing against that sheathed length of Lapis' clit curled up tightly inside her. A chuckle left her lips when Lapis bucked her hips and gave a soft whine following Pearl's actions. 

Every sweet gasp, twitch or moan would only spur Pearl further on to complete her goal of satisfying the blue gem. And she presumed she was close to reaching that point when Lapis tightly grasped fistfuls of her peach hair and tugged so Pearl had to meet her gaze.

"P-Pearl, I-I'm getting close, stars, please don't— Ah, please don't stop~!" Lapis begged, eyes flared up with lust.

"I don't plan to, Lazuli. Not until I make you cum.~" Pearl uttered gently before diving back into the sweet treat that was Lapis' core.

Lapis cried out once again at Pearl's sudden action, almost throwing her instantly off the edge. She no longer could control her volume - she was too overridden with pleasure. And it wasn't long t'il that override resulted in—

"AAHN~!!" Lapis' juices expelled from her tight slit, coating Pearl's face and fingers. The other gem leaned up, licking her fingers and smugly cleaning the juices from her face.

"Well, Lazuli, I'm delighted I could be of assistance to—" Pearl halted when Lapis grasped the top of her head. She gazed at Lapis, then down as Lapis gently tilted her head down. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lapis' clit - unsheathed and eagerly squirming. Pearl swiftly glanced back up.

"W-Wait, are you still-?"

"Up for one more round? Yes. But can't I return the favour~?" Lapis offered with a wink, causing Pearl to blush and become flustered. The more submissive gem had swiftly noticed the water gem's sparkling pair of wings beating in a steady, almost rhythmic pace. It was a tell-tale sign among Lapis Lazuli that they were aroused - attempting to attract a mate.

"R-Return it..? But I'm a Pearl! I'm meant to satisfy you - I'm meant to fulfil your needs—"

"Well, Pearl, I need you to turn around and get on your hands and knees - as well as phase off your shorts and whatever's beneath~" Lapis gave a sultry speech, running her hand along Pearl's rear end praisingly.

Pearl bit her lip and sighed, giving in. "What happened to you being the flustered one...~?"  
Lapis shrugged and kissed Pearl's gem. "Guess I got bored of that.~" Taking Lapis' previous requests, Pearl turned around, phasing off her shorts and panties so her blue-tinted pussy was on display for the gem behind her. She gently kneeled down, resting her elbows in the water of the small pool.

A small chuckle was heard behind her as her rear end was grasped. The ex-servant held back a few quiet moans of her own as Lapis teasingly rubbed the tip of her tentacle along Pearl's drenched labia, making her shudder. 

"Ready, renegade~?" Lapis teased before she was given the "okay" to enter.

"Angh..~ Bring it, Lazuli.~" Pearl quipped, before the appendage was slipped between her folds, making her wantonly cry out. 

"Oh, stars - you're pretty damn tight..~!" Lapis grunted as she slowly slid deeper into Pearl's entrance. Her eyes were half-lidded, taken aback by the pleasure of just how tight Pearl was.

"Hhaah~ Yesss, Lapis~!" Pearl gasped out, arching her back and bucking her hips each time Lapis would brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves. It wasn't long t'il Lapis was completely inside, taking a moment to breathe.

The Pearl didn't bother to ask - she knew what was coming. Hence why her moans were more under control when Lapis had began to thrust. The mere thought of how slick Lapis had made Pearl between her legs both baffled her and aroused her. Her moans became more vocal over each passing second.

This cycle continued - Lapis giving deep thrusts which were strong for how slender her body was; Pearl moaning out in delight of the sensations she so eagerly experienced, and the shallow waters swishing around them as they rocked back and forth.

It didn't take long for them both to reach a high point. Lapis tightly gripped Pearl's waist, groaning softly. "P-Pearl, I'm getting close, are you— ach, close to c-cumming t-too?"

Her answer was very simple - a brisk nod and a sharp yelp of a "YES~!" She chuckled - it seemed Pearl wouldn't be too far behind when it came to reaching orgasm. "C'mon, then, let's finish this, on three.~"

"C-Can we even be precise enough to..? Oh, fuck it..~!" Pearl whined, on the very brink of her climax.

"It'll be fine. One." Lapis began to thrust faster, kissing the back of Pearl's neck.

"T-Two..~" Lapis' voice began to waiver as her thrusts became more hasty and desperate.

Pearl spoke up, "THREE~!"

They both cried out in ecstasy as they reached climax, their liquid lust spilling out of them both. Lapis pulled out, her clit retracting back as she fell back, laid on her back. Pearl fell forward, her cheek in the water as they both gave heavy pants.

The renegade slowly sat up, sauntering over to Lapis and gently kissing her forehead. "That was—"

"Pearl! Where are you?"

Pearl flinched at Rose's voice. "A-Ah.. no time to bask in the afterglow. Lapis, clothe yourself real quick." She instructed as she herself phased her clothing back on. 

Confused, Lapis followed suit. "But why—"

Her question was cut off as Pearl held her, placing her in her Pearl. "Sorry..! Forgive my abruptness later." She rushed to Rose.

The gem in question smiled upon seeing Pearl, "Oh, you're okay! I was worried!"

"Of course I am, Rose. You taught me, after all." Pearl responded with a slightly bemused smile, still experiencing her cosy afterglow.

Rose hugged her, soon noticing that Pearl's knees were covered in water. "What happened? It seems you're a little soaked.."

Oh, a lot more than a little, ma'am. "I... slipped as I was searching."

"Awh, you clumsy thing.. I'm sure you're exhausted. Come on, we can take a break. You deserve it after working so hard." Rose said in her usual sweet tone.

"Yeah," Pearl smiled to herself with a faint blush. "I guess I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while back, so if there’re any errors, please let me know!


End file.
